Who said the Circus wasn't Fun?
by scarface101
Summary: Circus. An organization shrouded in shadow's it's reach expanded under the leadership of ther Commander: Naruto. Naruto x harem. Warning: Bashing. Don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been watching Karneval and it really got my attention. So I decided to do this story and see out it went. I hope you enjoy it. And for the record, I am NOT the first to use Naruto x Kaguya. My friend Sonsanbi23 is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

**Circus**, an organization that finds and destroys creatures known as Verruga, humans or animals but a cell-modifying medicine given to them by Kafka slowly took over their bodies until they were fully transformed, at which point they became monsters.

**Kafka** is a dark, hidden organization that does illegal genetic research. They oppose the various governments of the Elemental Nations and work against Cicus. They support something they call "Evolution", which uses a certain type of cell to change bodies and makes most people lose their minds and kill people to eat. It gives them great powers, which is why so many people find it enticing, although they aren't trusted by Kafka. Kafka is suspected by the government and Circus, but no one has been able to find evidence of their activities. They always come close, but Circus can never find proof.

These days Circus is independent of the governments but still works with them if need be, this was done by their commander who feared that by working directly for governments they would be held back by red tape or bureaucratic BS.

Circus also holds a tradition of whenever an investigation is complete they hold a performance, of sorts very much like a Carnival of sorts.

These days the commander of Circus has been on an undercover mission, watching his enemies, plotting revenge, recruiting new members, and…

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" shouted a certain scarred Chunin in frustration. While a certain blonde merely answered without tearing his gaze away from the view outside his window "You were lecturing on how the Shodaime built the village with the help of the bastard Madara Uchiha."

Iruka narrowed his eyes as he scolded Naruto "You should be more respectful Naruto." The blonde just scoffed spitting back "Why respect someone like Madara?" a lot of the class mumbled in agreement, except Sasuke who himself was an Uchiha.

The scarred Chunin growled in annoyance but continued his lecture anyway.

The blonde sighed already impatient for the graduation so he can get out of this fucking nightmare of an Academy, he nearly hanged himself from the Fan-girls alone, but fortunately his personal Hitsuji and Usagi servants kept that from happening.

By day Naruto Uzumaki was the Dead-last of the Academy, but outside of it he was the Commander of Circus, the youngest ever. His mother being the previous Commander, but that's a story for another time.

Currently he was adjusting the Circus ID on his wrist, a habit he does whenever he was bored or irritated, right now it is both. He just wanted the day to end so he could go back to the Airship, an interesting piece of technology created by Uzu, which had far more advanced technology far beyond even the land of Snow's current tech, before Uzu's untimely destruction.

He looked up at the sky already knowing the Airship was floating above Konoha, cloaked to avoid detection, not even the sensor barrier around Konoha could detect it. He grinned slightly as the bell started ringing, and without a second thought, he leapt out the window before anyone noticed.

**Aboard the Airship.**

"I'm boooooored, I wish boss didn't have to go to school." Whined Yogi, who was on the floor drawing circles on the floor, surrounded by various Hitsuji and Usagi trying to cheer him up.

"Indeed. He does brighten up the place whenever he's here." Spoke Tsukumo as she sipped some tea. The violet eyed man sighed crying anime tears prompting the sheep and rabbits to try harder to brighten his mood.

"So uh, how'd the boss become boss anyway?" asked the violet eyed Circus member, to which the blonde girl answered "That's right you were on a mission during that time. The shortest version is that Boss-kun beat the Captains Hirato and Tsukitachi at the same time."

"Whoo! Boss must be strong!" exclaimed Yogi with a smile, Tsukumo nodded as she continued explaining "He claims his mother Kushina-san, the previous commander is sealed inside his body alongside the Kyuubi, trained him from an early age; preparing him for both his duties as our next Commander and to defend against those who would seek to control him."

The blonde man leapt on his feet as he crossed his arms before speaking "I never liked Shinobi. Too much cloak and dagger stuff, conspiracies and all of that. I just don't understand them at all."

The violet-eyed girl nodded in agreement, even she had a difficult time understanding Shinobi's and their contradictive ways. They preach on peace yet readily go to war, they abuse those who protect them like the other Jinchuuriki; it makes her happy she's not affiliated with Shinobi.

"Say isn't boss a bit younger than us?" Asked Yogi in an attempt to change the subject to which Tsukumo nodded as she answered "He is. He's 15 if I recall, stronger and smarter beyond his year's thanks to both natural talent and Kushina-san's teaching."

The entrance bell started ringing signaling one of their member's was returning, in this case their Commander Naruto who is the only one out.

As the whiskered teen entered he spoke to the sheep and rabbits "Good to be back." With that the two animal servant's began crowding around him asking if he had a good day, or if anyone pestered him, or if he wanted a snack.

He smiled warmly at their antics, since they took a very fast likening since he became Commander about a year ago. Circus has become something of a family to him, the two Captain's being something akin to uncles, Yogi and Jiki his brothers, Eva, Kiichi, and Tsukumo being his sisters, though he knew those three girls were seeking a relationship with him, and were secretly 'at war' with each other to get his attention.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!" Screamed Yogi as he came charging down the halls to Naruto, who clothes-lined the violet eyed man making him fall flat on his back in a comical fashion. The older blonde cried anime tears as he asked "What'd ya do that for boss?"

The blue-eyed teen just chuckled as he replied "I warned you that I'd clothesline you every time you came charging at me out of nowhere." Tsukumo came in and added in her two cents "He did warn you." Making Yogi hang his head while drawing circles on the floor.

"Honestly, Sochi-kun, you've picked up quite the bunch." Spoke Kushina inside the whiskered teen's head making him mentally nod and reply back out loud "Yeah, but you're the one who directed me to them and told me how to contact Circus."

The two other blondes knew he was talking to his mother whenever she spoke to himself, and it didn't bother them, since they were assured by him that he didn't have multiple personality disorder.

"Oh yeah. Gotta admit, Circus can be fun!" she said gleefully making her son chuckle in agreement. He walked toward his private room and told his two subordinates "Private meeting." The two nodded knowing he was going to be speaking to his sleeper agents throughout the Elemental Nations and waited outside his door.

As the door closed behind him a sheep and rabbit went to prepare his favorite Earl Gray tea, and scones to compliment the tea. Naruto sat in his seat and spoke "Report agents." At his command several holographic visages appeared and started speaking

"Agent Flower checking in."

"Agent Serpent checking in."

"Agents Cold and Cat checking in."

"Agent Beetle checking in."

"Agent Feminist checking in. Why do I have the crap name?"

"Agent fucking Music checking in shithead."

"Must you be so vulgar Music? Agent Angel checking in."

The blonde tapped his finger on the armrest of his chair a few times before speaking "Seems Agents Slug, Temptress, Star, 8, Crystal, Moon, Hound, Pink, Lavender and Seer won't be joining us."

"Indeed, my lord. They are preoccupied no doubt. Busy times." Spoke Angel, making the others nod in agreement. The blonde boy smiled as he replied "It's fine, reports my friends?"

Flower began with her report "Clan's have been pretty quiet. Heard the Clan head's grumbling about how Sasuke's getting ass-kissed too much by the Civilians, course that's old news."

Serpent then submitted her report "Been keeping my ears open, lotta talk about Kakashi getting Team 7, he's been pining for Sasuke, Sakura, and you boss. Want me to counter him by making you my apprentice or something?" the blonde boy shook his head as the sheep and rabbit brought him his tea and scones. He took a sip as he replied "Tempting, but I must decline. Being on Team 7 will be a huge pain, but it will put me in a position to monitor both Kakashi, who was one of my tormentors as a child, and Sasuke who I KNOW is a flight risk."

Serpent nodded as Cold and Cat spoke up "All's quiet in Kumo, 8's been kept up in the mountains like normal, he's bored. Say's he wants to meet you again in person and have you and quote: Kidnap him in the funky alien ship. End quote."

The blonde chuckled as he knew 8 would say something like that "Tell him to be patient, I need people in good positions. You three are in a very good one." The blonde spoke as he sipped his tea again.

Beetle then spoke up "Thing's have been getting worse in Taki. I shit you not; makes me want to puke. Damned humans here want to give me up at the simplest excuse." Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly but knew that was how she was as he spoke "I understand how you feel. I truly do. Rest assured you'll be in your rightful place soon enough. Chances are I'll get a C-rank mission to Taki, or we'll meet at the Chunin exams."

Beetle nodded begrudgingly as she crossed her arms.

Feminist then took her turn speaking "You'd be surprised how much of a lightweight Asuma is. He's taking on the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team." This caused Flower to nod in understanding before Feminist continued "Furthermore, Asuma mentioned that his father was instructed by someone to withhold your lineage under the pretense it was for your protection."

Naruto tapped his finger in annoyance already knowing who it was thanks to his mother, as he motioned to Music.

"Fucking pedo's been really cracking at making this damn village. But most of the guy's here are either missing Ninja or kids he's brainwashed with either his false charisma or fucking Mad Scientist shit. Couple of tough guys here but most of the shitheads are undisciplined." Music reported while twirling a flute between her fingers.

Finally Angel began speaking "I have very little to report I'm afraid my lord. Except I've been adapting to the new abilities you've given me, and have exponentially increased in strength. However it would seem 'he' is planning get more involved if need be. I shall submit a full report on the member's of this group, including Nagato within the month. Less than a week if you demand it my lord."

The blonde bit into a scone, then swallowed before replying "A month is fine. What I do 'demand' is that the reports be accurate. Strengths, weaknesses, psych profiles, the works."

Angel nodded as she replied "Of course. I always strive for efficiency my lord." The blonde nodded as he got up from his seat and spoke "You're all dismissed. Keep me informed." They all bowed as their holographic visages disappeared.

The blonde boy exited his chambers where Yogi and Tsukumo waited, the former rather impatiently who readily leapt to his feet asking "What's the plan boss? We going to beat up some bad guys? Topple a corrupt official? Liberate a country?" the violet eyed girl pinched his cheek making him yelp in pain as she spoke "Shut up, let the boss talk."

The whiskered teen smiled as he spoke "For now, we'll keep doing what we've been doing. Stay hidden, observe, and strike when an opportunity arrives. Right now, Graduation exams from the Academy will start tomorrow. I require my sleep. I've had a trying day after dealing with Iruka and Sasuke, and the damned Fan-girls."

The two nodded though Yogi did reluctantly. "So um, Boss-kun, is there anything you need?" asked the blonde girl as she blushed and rocked on her heels slightly.

Naruto smiled warmly as he replied "Some nice Ramen would be good if you please." She nodded eagerly as she dashed towards the kitchen thinking _'I'll impress Boss-kun with my cooking! Take that Iva and Kiichi!"_

Meanwhile in Naruto's head Kushina chuckled thinking _'Never a dull moment with Circus. And I can't wait to see my future grand-babies!'_

Unknown to her, her son heard her thoughts and spoke to himself cutting off the connection "Yep. Never a dull moment."

**End Chapter one.**

**A/N: Yes I know. Shorter than supposed to be, but this is just both a prologue and to see how people react. Please note that it was SonSanbi's story that gave me the idea to use Kaguya, plus Manga, He's the first to use her. Though I DO lay claim to being the first to make a Naruto/Karneval story. Thank you, please review and May God Bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In light of the fact this story has gotten some pretty positive feedback and the first chapter was painfully short, I've chosen to update this story again. I hope you enjoy. Also… I call BS on the latest chapter of Naruto. I won't say anymore otherwise I'll get into a rant.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my two Oc's.**

**Chapter two: Graduation?**

Naruto sat in his office signing paperwork, yes paperwork. Being the commander of Circus did involve it, especially since his organization required funding, the blonde may not have looked it but he had a vast empire of businesses ranging from food stands, Ichiraku's being one, clothing stores, Shinobi equipment, grocery's, construction materials, you name it.

All of which he owned under various aliases and forged identities; he signed the last document, with the help of his Shadow clones taught to him by his mother.

**"****Well, today's the Day Sochi-kun! Go kick some ass for your sexy mommy!" **yelled the redhead from inside his mind while a certain Bijuu was grumbling about 'noisy Uzumaki's interrupting her beauty sleep' in the background.

He merely laughed, he and his mother had a very flirtatious relationship, Kyuubi would joke they were like girlfriend or boyfriend, that got a lot of blushing the first few times but now it didn't really bother them since it's now quite true. The problem would be getting his mother a vessel to inhabit.

He got up and put on his black leather jacket that had on the kanji for 'Boss' on the back, with a red muscle shirt underneath, jeans and black combat boots. Tied around his jeans was a silver swirl buckle, the symbol of Uzu.

As he exited his office he was met by Hirato who adjusted his glasses as he spoke "On your way to finish up that most ludicrous Academy sir?" the blonde nodded as he replied "Yes, but it shouldn't take that long. Tell Iva and Jiki to keep an eye on Mizuki. I wouldn't trust that guy even if the Sandaime commanded it."

The captain nodded in understand as the blonde exited the camouflaged Airship, landing in front of the academy where Ino and Hinata were waiting for him.

"Hey boss. Seems you'll have your hands full with Sakura and Sasgay." Spoke the blonde girl as she twirled a butterfly knife casually. The Hyuuga Heiress narrowed her eyes before speaking in an irritated tone "Don't forget me Ino. I've got a horndog for a teammate that will no doubt attempt flirting and groping. At least Kurenai-san will be around to assist in my cover as a 'weak wallflower'." **[A/N: Yes. RTN Hinata. Got a problem?]**

The blonde waved them off as he spoke "None of us like our positions. Ino learning under Asuma. Me with three banes of my existence. And Hinata with Kiba. But it's our jobs; rest assured then Chunin exams will be four months after graduation, meaning time is on our side. We just need patience."

The two nodded in understanding as they entered their classroom. Preferably for the last time. Kiba instantly started staring at Hinata with perversion, while Ino put on her 'Fan-girl' act to keep up appearances.

Naruto sat next to his arch-rival, if only to annoy him, and to get on Sakura's nerves as she came barreling into the classroom screaming something about 'Sasuke' and 'True love' and some other BS that the blonde didn't care about.

"Naruto-baka get out of my seat! Only I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" she yelled at him in her loud shrilly voice. He shook his head and spoke with venom in his voice "Fuck off, slut." The pink-haired girl blanched at that, and was ready to attack him, but was interrupted by Iruka and his assistant Mizuki entering making the blonde teen think _'Right on time and I don't have to lift a finger. Beautiful.'_

The pink-haired fan-girl sent a very dirty glare at the whiskered teen and went to the only available seat next to Ino, who was glaring at Naruto for different reasons, which caused him to smirk and flash a victory sign.

After that incident, came the written test, which Naruto and his two subordinates passed with flying colors, which was a no-brainer since Iruka kept recycling and repeating the same lessons over and over like clockwork.

After the other students were done with theirs, next came Kunai and Shuriken practice. Most of the Civlian students got 10 or 11 out of 20. Sakura got a 12/20 due to a bit of luck. Shino Aburame got a 17/20 which wasn't surprising since he was from a clan that is well disciplined as it was logical.

Shikamaru got a 12/20 too due only to laziness. Chouji got a 15/20 which was wasn't too shabby. When it was Ino and Hinata's turns they both looked to Naruto who shook his head signaling them to hold back a bit which caused them to nod. So they both got 18/20 which surprised a lot of the class.

Kiba tried to show off to Hinata and consequently got a 15 like Chouji making Naruto laugh a bit at the dog boy causing him to glare at the blonde.

Sasuke went up next getting a 19/20 prompting the Fan-girls, to squeal in delight. The Uchiha passed by Naruto with a smirk.

In Naruto's mindscape his mother spoke **"That brat thinks he's so cool. Give him fucking hell!"** Her son mentally nodded as he got into the designated position. The scarred Chunin sighed, ready to chalk up the blonde's score would be a measly 5/20 or lower. Naruto could almost literally smell the silent ridicule and lack of faith in his prowess.

He silently cursed the fox in his gut for convincing him to put on that 'idiot' persona till the last week of the academy and to not use his true abilities till the graduation. The Kyuubi, would pay dearly indeed.

He took the Kunai and Shuriken from Mizuki and threw them one after another hitting the bulls-eye with each hit, earning a perfect 20/20, leaving his entire class speechless from his flawless performance; Even Iruka couldn't believe the Dead-last scored that high.

After the other civilian students were done, it finally came down to the Ninjutsu test as time went by the students either succeeded in performing the 3 basic Jutsu, or messed up somehow or another and failed.

It was finally Naruto's turn as he went through the Substitution and Transformation with ease, and finally came the Clone Jutsu; the scarred Chunin was already preparing the 'failed' stamp for when the blonde's pale and half-dead clone would appear. The whiskered teen sighed as he made the needed hand-sign creating twenty perfect Shadow clones; Thanks to his mother teaching him the Shadow Clone technique years ago.

The two Chunin teachers were stiff from shock, the blonde smirked as he pried the 'failed' stamp from Iruka's fingers and stamped both their foreheads with it as a joke to himself then took his headband from the table leaving two stunned Chunin.

When he got outside the blonde saw his various classmates being congratulated by their families, and Sasuke by a few members of the Civilian Council that were buttering him up with praise and promises of future glory, which utterly disgusted Naruto.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Kiichi the 'perfectionist' of Circus, his eyes narrowed a bit as he approached her and spoke a bit angrily "This had better be important. I can't afford for Circus to be exposed so soon."

She felt herself shrink a bit under his stern gaze, then cleared her throat and replied calmly "We found evidence linking Mizuki to Orochimaru. Your former and traitorous Sensei plans to steal the forbidden scroll. What you wanna do about it?"

The blonde wasn't surprised at this news since he noticed the angry look he got from the silver-haired man when he passed. He paced a few times in thought before smiling and answering "Simple. We 'allow' Mizuki to get away, when he's outside the village. Kill him and take the Forbidden Scroll for ourselves."

In his mindscape Kushina screamed **"That's my Sochi! That scroll is a sacred heirloom of our clan! Only an Uzumaki should have it! Damn those Hokages!"** the whiskered teen rubbed his forehead as he replied out loud to his mother "Inside voice please. Your shouting gives me headaches."

The redhead fell to the mindscape's floor as she drew circles making her 'roommate' laugh at her expense.

The blonde turned back to the bluenette and spoke "You and Yogi deal with Mizuki. Make it look like he was killed by a foreign ninja, a smaller village like Taki, Beetle will like that." The bluenette nodded with a small smile on her face as she walked away. Naruto however sat in the swing he used as a child and stared up at the Hokage Monument as he spoke to the ever-present stone faces as his eyes flashed red "Where's your 'Will of fucking Fire' now?"

**That night.**

Mizuki was running in the woods with a large scroll on his back, which was the Forbidden Scroll, a log of all Jutsu performed or created by the Hokage's, but in truth was an artifact of Uzu, the Hokage's merely added to it while it was in their possession. As to how Konoha acquired it, was by Mito giving it to her careless husband, for safekeeping, which was a disaster since he and his brother exploited it's contents in sealing Bijuu as a start.

The Silver-Haired Chunin grinned evilly as he thought he was home-free, but then something cut off his leg making him scream in pain as he fell to the ground. He clutched at the bloody stump that was his leg as a voice spoke out "My My Kiichi-san, that's rather violent." A body was dumped on the ground… with a headband from Taki.

"Boss-sama, said to get it done. So I'll get it done. You don't like it then back off Yogi." Spoke a more feminine voice, when the rogue Chunin looked up he saw two strangers, one was a young girl with blue hair in a slight bob fashion, while the other was a young man with blonde hair.

"Who are you?! What village are you from?!" Yelled Mizuki in panic causing the blonde-haired man to chuckle replying "We're not from any village. We're our own group."

This confused the Rogue Chunin to wonder what he meant, but before he could utter a word, Kiichi's scythe sliced the Chunin's head clean off.

**The next morning.**

"So Mizuki was found dead this morning, and a Taki nin was near him?" Asked the Sandaime to confirm Neko's statement; she nodded as she replied "Yes. A patrol found the traitor Mizuki dead. The scroll is nowhere to be found I'm afraid. Our current theories are that either Mizuki acted on his own to take the Scroll for himself and Taki merely took the chance to acquire it, or Mizuki was working for Taki but they double-crossed him."

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead for a moment, before speaking "Keep searching. I'll send Ibiki to Taki, he'll know if they lie to him about this whole predicament." The purple-haired Anbu nodded as she exited the room, with various Jonin entering as she walked away, though Kurenai and Anko spared her small nods, which she returned.

"I've had a tiresome morning due to this Mizuki debacle. State your students now and I'll approve or deny them." Spoke the Sandaime in a clearly tired voice, as the Jonin one by one, stated the names of their chosen students.

Finally it came down to three Jonin, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kakashi Hatake.

Asuma spoke first to make his team request "For my team I'll take on the second Ino-Shika-Cho team. With Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. I'll teach them, any Jutsu and Taijutsu they need outside of their clan's techniques."

The Sandaime nodded in approval at this as Kurenai spoke up "I request Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame for a tracking team. I will of course teach discipline to Kiba, invoke 'confidence' in Hinata, and help Shino improve on Taijutsu as a start."

Another nod from the Sandaime, making Kurenai smirk slightly knowing she'd have it quite easy with Hinata. Finally came Kakashi as he started speaking without even taking his visible eye out of his book as he spoke rather lazily "For my team I'd like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki as an assault squad. I believe that Naruto and Sasuke's rivalries will make them push each other harder. Furthermore I can teach Sasuke on how to use his Sharingan and the other's teamwork exercises."

The aged Hokage hesitated, knowing full well Naruto despised Sasuke for various reasons, such rivalries split apart teams right down the middle, plus he knew that Sakura would always take the Uchiha's side for whatever reason pertaining to said Uchiha, driving the whole team out of balance. He needed a way to balance the team out, he considered giving Naruto an apprenticeship to say… Anko, but for some reason she declined.

Speaking of Anko, she was in the background mumbling whispering into a phone made from her Circus ID "Yeah. He's asked for them just like you asked. What's that? Sure. I can do that. That way we both get something yeah Naruto-sama? Kay, see ya around." The phone disappeared without a trace as she approached and spoke "I volunteer to be a joint Sensei for Team 7."

All but Kurenai gasped in surprise at this statement, with the Genjutsu mistress having a small smirk, knowing what was REALLY going on as she adjusted a bracelet around her wrist.

"Explain Anko-san." Spoke Hiruzen who's interest had already been piqued causing Anko to answer "We all know Kakashi's been pining for the Uchiha for years since the Uchiha massacre. I'll bet a year's pay that he'll show favoritism and train the Uchiha alone, and leave the other two to fend for themselves, furthermore he'll be so set on teamwork exercises he won't bother teaching them the basics till, say they go on an A-rank mission."

Somewhere a certain Swordsman sneezed and felt like someone unknowingly predicted the future.

Back with Anko she continued "Also Sasuke is a flight risk and is mentally unstable with an inflated ego. Sakura is a fan-girl and will be completely biased, what this team needs is another member who is not biased. I'll be the one to balance it out and make sure the team gets the training it needs."

The Sandaime readily agreed knowing her logic is sound, plus she understands Naruto's plight better than anyone, it would no doubt make him feel more comfortable. "Team 7 approved with Joint Sensei's Anko and Kakashi."

The masked Jonin sent the Snake Mistress a very heated glare, wanting the team for himself to do it HIS way, she'll no doubt mess everything up. Before he could speak any objections Anko spoke up "For Team 7, I have a very special test in mind."

This caught the Sandaime's attention as he asked "What kind of test?" the Dango lover grinned sadistically as she began explaining her test, this caused everyone's eyes to widen as the Hokage asked in shock "A-A-Are you insane?! That….. is….. BRILLIANT!"

**Meanwhile.**

Naruto was currently leaning back in his seat not bothering to listen to Iruka's speech on what it means to be Shinobi all the while he saw a lot of the Fan-girls and Civilian born students captivated by the speech making the blonde think _'Disgusting. No doubt they're imagining glory, fame, riches, women, and in the Fan-girl's cases Sasuke. They don't know the first thing about being Shinobi. It's a bloody, painful, and deceitful way of life.'_

Finally the scarred Chunin's speech ended as he started announcing teams, all of which were announced precisely as predicted by the blonde, knowing the full predictability of the Jonin's, the team placement system, and the Sandaime's old and outdated methods and thinking.

Finally came his team, he knew that Anko would be his saving grace from insanity, due to his other 'teammates' finally Kakashi arrived and spoke "Team 7 with me, we're going to the Hokage tower."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto got up from their seats and followed the masked Jonin, all during the walk Kakashi's eyes never left his book as he spoke "Since we're now a team what say we introduce ourselves? To start I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have lots of likes and dislikes, I have lots of hobbies. And I haven't figured out a dream for the future yet."

The three Genin sweat-dropped thinking in unison _'We only got his name.'_

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he began his introduction "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, cute girls, and the color red." From his mind Kushina was blushing a storm knowing he was referring to her hair color though the Kyuubi, Umeko was also thinking this as she changed into her human form.

In reality the blonde continued "My dislikes include bigots, , rapists, perverts, arrogant pricks, liars and cheats, and people that wear masks." Kakashi sweat-dropped as he wondered if the blonde was referring to him, but elsewhere a certain insane Uchiha sneezed.

"My hobbies are training, trying and comparing different kinds of ramen, reading, painting, playing various instruments and…" the blonde kept going on and on about his various hobbies making his teammates wonder if he was making it all up as he finished "And finally my dream…. Is to get what is rightfully **MINE**." The last part sounded almost demonic making the masked Jonin wonder what the blonde was referring to that time.

Sasuke then took his turn as he began speaking, with his usual arrogant tone "I am Sasuke UCHIHA, remember that. My likes are power. My dislikes are women, weaklings, and those stronger than me. My hobby is gaining power; and my dream… is to kill a certain someone and restore the honor of my clan."

Kakashi merely nodded as Sakura had hearts in her eyes, Naruto however spoke to his two tenants _"You noticed he said 'honor of my clan' and not 'population of my clan'?"_ his mother and Bijuu partner both chuckled in amusement at his statement to them.

Sakura went last as she began "My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, or rather the PERSON I like is… [giggles.] My hobbies are…. [giggles while blushing.] and my dream is to…. [Fan-girl screech.] and I HATE Naruto!" the whiskered teen merely said "You say something?" her face paled as her jaw hanged open at the fact she had been completely ignored by her team.

Kakashi in his mind thought _'Uh… isn't that MY line?'_

Finally they arrived at the Mission assignment in the Hokage tower, Team 7 entered with Kakashi speaking "Team 7 reporting for duty Hokage-sama, now where's Anko? She's supposed to be here."

The aged Hokage was about to reply as Maito Gai kicked the door in panting and heaving as he screamed "HOKAGE-SAMA! SOMEONE HAS UNYOUTHFULLY MURDERED ANKO-SAN!"

The aged Hokage's mouth opened and closed as he finally gained his composure and spoke "Team 7, seems your first assignment has walked in through the door. The objective is to Anko's murder and catch the culprit. You can ask your Sensei and other Shinobi of higher rank to help and assist, but they can't solve the mystery for you. That's all." Naruto raised an eyebrow, Kakashi was reading his book, Sakura didn't know what to think, while Sasuke was smirking at getting a decent mission.

**A few minutes later.**

"Neko, good to see you." Spoke Naruto as they entered Anko's apartment when they opened the door, blood was spattered everywhere, and it looked like a fight happened from the carnage, on the wall were the words 'Die Snake Whore' written in blood.

Sakura gaped in horror as Sasuke remembered some images of the Uchiha massacre, Naruto looked on the floor and asked "Where's the body?" the purple-haired woman answered "I checked. She's not here."

The blonde nodded as his foot nudged a broken toaster, he then gently lifted up a lamp with blood dripping off the bulb. Then he went into the kitchen and found a padlock, he saw the freezer door on Anko's refrigerator had some holes where screws had been drilled as he looked back at the padlock, then back to the freezer as he looked inside only finding empty plastic bags, he turned back and reentered the living room as he spoke "Neko, Kakashi, do me a favor and get me some blood bags and used furniture. I want you to go to the adjacent room and replicate the scene best you can."

The Uchiha glared at the whiskered teen asking "What good will that do?" to which Naruto replied calmly "Simple. There's no body so there's a chance Anko got away. But there's a LOT of blood here, I need to know if the blood is really hers and how much blood she lost."

Neko nodded as she and Kakashi left to fulfill the blonde's instructions.

**The next morning.**

Naruto was in his office sipping tea, waiting for a certain phone call. His phone rang as he picked it up and answered "Hello? Hi Yugao. That much? 6 pints? Damn. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up the phone as his eyes flashed red for a moment. He tapped his finger on his desk as he sat in thought… then he smiled.

He got dressed and found Tsukumo cooking, despite the fact she didn't like to she was an excellent cook. "Something you need Boss-kun?" he nodded as he replied "Yes. There's an Academy Graduation party, and I'm in need of a date. All the Genin teams, the Hokage, Teachers, and Jonin Sensei's will be there. I want to make a real splash."

Her face was calm as ever but on the inside she was screaming in delight as she quickly nodded. She disappeared into her room and reappeared in a dazzling violet dress that complimented her eyes she asked him with a hint of sarcasm "Don't tell me you're going in that?" pointing at his pajamas.

He chuckled as he shook his head and replied "Hell no." With a flick of his wrist he tore off his clothes revealing a dashing tuxedo with a rose in the lapel. She raised an eyebrow asking "How'd you do that?" he answered her "I learned the arts of the Quick Change."

She tilted her head to the side and challenged him "Hokage robes." With another flick of the wrist he changed into robes matching the Hokage's making the violet-eyed girl's eyes widen.

She regained her composure as she spoke "Here's a hard one; Sea-monster in a top hat playing a tuba." Naruto smiled defiantly as with another flick of the wrist changed into a sea-monster costume with seaweed attached with a top hat on his head, and a Tuba in his hands, giving the large instrument a few blows to prove it was real.

"Damn you're good." She spoke clearly impressed at his skills. He laughed heartily as he ripped off the costume revealing the SAME Tuxedo as he spoke with confidence "Damn right I am."

In the background Yogi asked the Captain Hirato "How does Boss do that?" the spectacled man merely adjusted his glasses as he answered "He just can." The blonde man turned to the Captain as he asked "What kind of answer is that?" to which Hirato answered bluntly "The only one."

**15 minutes later.**

Naruto and his date Tsukumo entered the party, a lot of the males of his former class glared at Naruto while muttering things like 'she's cute' or 'what's her name' or 'how did the Dead-last get such a cute date' all the while said blonde was laughing on the inside knowing he got one over on his former class.

"Did you bring me here to show off?" Tsukumo asked already sensing her commander enjoying the stares. "Yes. I wanted to pull one on my former class for teasing me on never getting a date." He replied honestly to which the blonde girl merely nodded in acceptance since he didn't bother lying, plus, she liked being shown off a bit.

As the party went on the Commander of Circus spotted a woman munching on Dango like there was no tomorrow making him grin and whisper something in Tsukumo's ear. Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded to carry out his instructions.

As she left he passed by Team's 7, 8, and 10 along with their respective Jonin. "So that Tokubetsu Jonin Anko was murdered?" asked Chouji in horror as Sasuke answered "Hn. Yes, since I'm part of this team we were assigned to investigate. Whoever did it was a pro, and I'm hot on his trail."

"Yeah, Sasuke will solve the crime in no time flat!" Sakura yelled while pumping a fist in the air, making Naruto shake his head as he got onto the stage and tapped on the microphone and spoke into it "Excuse me. I have something very important to say. As you all know and have heard by now Anko Mitarashi has been murdered. I have already solved the crime."

This caused several collective gasps from the graduating Genin while the Jonin looked on in curiosity as Tsukumo pulled a brunette woman onto the stage as the blonde Jinchuuriki continued "I present to you Anko Mitarashi's killer…" With a small tug he pulled the woman's hair off revealing it to be a wig alond with a familiar pineapple ponytail as he finished "Anko Mitarashi."

Causing a few Fan-girls to faint and the various Genin, including Sakura and Sasuke to jaw-drop.

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I get easily distracted partly due to my Asperger's Syndrome, but here you go. I hope you enjoy. Yes I left it on a cliffhanger but I'll get to work on the next chapter soon. Please review. And No flames are allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing so I don't lose my muse. And trust me, my Muse is a fickle bitch with a short attention span. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please leave reviews.**

**Next update: Is this a Hanyou?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Last time:**

As the party went on the Commander of Circus spotted a woman munching on Dango like there was no tomorrow making him grin and whisper something in Tsukumo's ear. Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded to carry out his instructions.

As she left he passed by Team's 7, 8, and 10 along with their respective Jonin. "So that Tokubetsu Jonin Anko was murdered?" asked Chouji in horror as Sasuke answered "Hn. Yes, since I'm part of this team we were assigned to investigate. Whoever did it was a pro, and I'm hot on his trail."

"Yeah, Sasuke will solve the crime in no time flat!" Sakura yelled while pumping a fist in the air, making Naruto shake his head as he got onto the stage and tapped on the microphone and spoke into it "Excuse me. I have something very important to say. As you all know and have heard by now Anko Mitarashi has been murdered. I have already solved the crime."

This caused several collective gasps from the graduating Genin while the Jonin looked on in curiosity as Tsukumo pulled a brunette woman onto the stage as the blonde Jinchuuriki continued "I present to you Anko Mitarashi's killer…" With a small tug he pulled the woman's hair off revealing it to be a wig alond with a familiar pineapple ponytail as he finished "Anko Mitarashi."

Causing a few Fan-girls to faint and the various Genin, including Sakura and Sasuke to jaw-drop.

**Chapter three: Parties and Death.**

A deafening silence filled the entire area, until finally various members of Naruto's former class bombarded him with questions like 'How did you figure it out?' or 'Why did Anko-san do it?' or 'How'd the dead-last do it instead of Sasuke?' though in the third's case it was asked by Fan-girls.

Naruto smirked as he explained "Simple. What caught my suspicions were when Maito Gai came barging in screaming about Anko's murder, he was panting and gasping for breath. Gai-san is a Jonin that specializes in Taijutsu, so a simple run from Anko's apartment to the Hokage tower wouldn't have even winded him. So I knew right there not to take anything at face value."

At this the Taijutsu Jonin scratched his head wondering if he overdid it before the blonde Genin continued "Furthermore, when we arrived at the scene there was a LOT of blood. And yet there were no footprints, let alone drag marks from a body. Which made me even more suspicious. Plus, one Neko, an Anbu mentioned she looked for Anko's body. Which was contradictory to the lack of footprints.

I won't divulge Neko's identity in the presence of Genin, and yes to those who are Jonin I know Neko's real name. Anyway, Neko and Anko are good friends, really tight. So if Neko-san found the crime scene her emotions would have overridden her reasoning and would have frantically searched for her friend, not genuinely caring to preserve evidence if she truly looked."

Mingling among the crowd one Yugao Uzuki blushed, as she realized her blunder. "There was also evidence the whole thing was staged. For instance, I found a lamp, with it's bulb still intact, if there was a struggle, it would've shattered. My foot also nudged a broken toaster in the living room, but the kitchen was mess-free, clean as a whistle. So how did the toaster… get from the kitchen to the Living room?

Ones first thought would be it had been thrown, but it was completely smashed, not stepped on in the struggle, not dented from hitting someone, it was UTTERLY smashed in. Finally there was a padlock, with a perfect fit with the screw holes on the freezer door of Anko's refrigerator. Now what would Anko go through that much trouble to keep locked up? Her Dango? Alcohol? Wrong… blood packs. Empty ones. If she'd thrown them away it would've been harder for me to solve."

The now revealed Anko on the stage rubbed her head sheepishly as the blonde concluded "Finally, Anko had been yammering about a 'special test' for whenever she got a Genin team. I'd say my Team got into it, and I figured it all out. The point was leadership, and deductive skills."

A clapping sound was heard as Hiruzen stepped forward and proudly proclaimed "Well done! I was quite worried that Team 7 couldn't figure it out. But you proved me wrong Naruto-kun." The blonde nodded as he replied "Thanks old man. But another thing that got me suspicious was a fresh out the Academy Team, instantly assigned the investigation of the murder of a Tokubetsu Jonin."

The Hokage sweat-dropped as he thought _'Perhaps we left too big a breadcrumb trail.'_ As the crowd exctitedly chatted about how Naruto solved the case, on Sakura Haruno approached Tsukumo asking the blonde girl "Who are you and why are you with the Baka?"

The violet eyed girl simply replied "I'm Tsukumo. Currently I'm Naruto-san's trophy date, though I don't really mind." Sakura's jaw dropped, it opened and closed several times as she attempted to form words, but none would come out. Finally the pink-haired girl spoke, with venom coating her words "It's not like you mean anything to him. [SLAP]"

An open hand slapped Sakura on the cheek leaving a stinging handprint, the attacker Tsukumo glared dagger's at the Fan-girl and stated with malice "Don't ever speak that way about Naruto-sama. I recommend you learn to sleep with your eyes open." With that the blonde stormed off, but not before she decided to add insult to injury and splash wine on Sakura's dress.

From a short distance Naruto observed this and mumbled "Could've been worse. Another reason I picked Tsukumo as my date is she know's how to be subtle. Kiichi or Iva might have done something stupid." Elsewhere the two mentioned girls sneezed on the Airship due to this comment.

He was taken by the arm, by Anko who whispered in his ear "What's the plan now Naruto-sama?" the blonde chuckled as he answered "For now, enjoy the graduation party. My plan has been set in stone since I recruited my various agents. But now's not the time. In order to kick-start the New Era, the old one must die."

This caught the Snake Mistress attention when she asks "What do you mean by that?" her boss chuckled as he replied "Simple. The old ways are dead. The Will of Fire is dead. There's no more 'Will of Fire' there is no more 'Peace through Love' there is no more 'harmony'. There's only Crime and Punishment."

Anko grinned as she nodded in agreement before asking "True. But how's the 'Old Era' going to end?"

The blonde grinned as his eyes flashed crimson with a slit pupil before changing back to blue as he answered cryptically "When Anarchy takes hold and the Old ways vanish. Then we'll take over and show the world the proper way of life. Not this deceitful backwards existence."

A question mark appeared over Anko's head as she asked "Anarchy? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of Circus?" he shook his head for a moment before answering "No. Anarchy means 'lack of government' you're thinking of Chaos which means 'disorder' and we live in already Chaotic times since the Shodaime's blunder in giving away the Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki away like toys. No doubt the world has been in Chaos even longer than that."

All she could do was nod in agreement to his logic, and she couldn't wait to be there to see it all happen. Tsukumo approached the two asking "I'm going to get drinks. You two want any?" the Snake mistress nodded as she put in her request "Yeah. Sake and Dango!" the violet eyed girl nodded as she turned to her leader and crush "Just a soda will be alright." He kissed her hand making her blush as she nodded and left to the table with the various foods and drinks.

As she got what her secret coworkers requested a voice spoke up behind her "You girl. Why are you with the dobe?" she turned and saw one Sasuke Uchiha, the very name made her ill. He was one of the people on Naruto's Black List, a list of people he wished dead. Sasuke happened to be at rank five. The top five were in order: Tobi. Jiraiya. Nagato. Danzo. And Sasuke.

"I am Naruto-sama's trophy date. Though I don't mind actually." She spoke in an emotionless tone as she was about to leave but the Uchiha got in her way as he said arrogantly "Dance with me. Now." Her eyes narrowed as she replied "No. You only want me to take something from Naruto-sama."

His eyes narrowed as he asked "Why the hell do you keep calling him 'sama'?" she pushed past him as she bluntly replied "I don't have to answer to you." He grabbed her by the arm as he demanded "I ORDER you to dance with me Slut."

The blonde girl glanced at the Leader of Circus, Naruto, who shook his head and nudged Anko in the ribs, prompting her to step in "Back the fuck off brat." The Uchiha saw what Naruto did and said "What the hell was that?! You're taking orders from the dobe?!"

Anko raised her hands up in mock surrender as she sarcastically said "Me? A Tokubetsu Jonin taking orders from a snobby brat? I'm the Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi! Only the Hokage can tell me what to do." She lied through her teeth, though everyone bought it. Except Sasuke knowing what he had seen, and Tsukumo and Naruto who were in on it.

While the Avenger was distracted the blonde girl slipped away.

**Back on Circus' Airship.**

The two Captains were using a holographic projector to speak with one Akahoshi, who recently became the Kage for the Star village.

"We'll make this simple for you Akahoshi-dono." Spoke Hirato, as he adjusted his glasses which gave off a dangerous gleam "Either admit your coup against your predecessor to the public of the Star Village… or we will make you… vanish." The last part he spoke with a dangerous edge.

"Ha! You really expect me to bow to your whims? I heard of you guys. You can't touch me! I'm a village leader! A kage!" spoke the Kage with an arrogant tone, complete with a smug grin.

The second captain, a red-haired man called Tsukitachi spoke "If you're not going to play ball, then you'll play dead." With that the transmission ended as the projector teleported from Akahoshi's office so no one could study both Circus' and Uzu's technology.

"Mah, mah. Seems like someone's gonna die today." Spoke Tsukitachi to his fellow captain who nodded and replied "Agreed. Assign Agent Star the mission of assassinating that man." The redhead nodded mumbling a simple 'got it' until another figure appeared in the form of a hologram.

"Ah. Agent Angel. Good to hear from you. I trust you have the report for the Organization Akatsuki?" spoke Hirato as he adjusted his glasses, causing her to nod and reply "Yes. Naturally I excluded myself for obvious reasons. Is Lord Naruto in?"

The two shook their heads as the Angel's eyes narrowed in slight disappointment as she spoke "Very well. I shall submit it you. Now listen carefully, I'll say this only once for I've got a short window right now."

The two nodded preparing to write down whatever she said. She cleared her throat and began speaking "First is Kakazu, a man obsessed with money. He managed to fight the Shodaime and survive. His power is called the 'Earth grudge fear' it allows him to take the hearts of others and use them for himself to keep him alive, granting him power over all five elements, one for each heart.

He is difficult to kill, but not immortal, just destroy the hearts and he'll die. He's partnered with Hidan, a masochistic Jashinist who is a completely insane. He's immortal, but not invincible. He has a technique that lets him cause whatever harm he does to himself, to happen to you. Much like a voodoo doll. But he requires to lick up your blood.

The best way to defeat him would be to chop off his limbs, cut stomach open, stuff rocks in stomach, then dump him in the ocean."

The two sweat-dropped at that, but understood. Since the Major was a Jashinist and a sadist. Angel continued "There's also Kisame Hoshigaki, referred to as 'The tailless Bijuu' and 'Scourge of the mist' his weapon allows him to consume chakra and add it to his own. He's quite deadly. His partner, Itachi Uchiha requires no introduction or description since we already know his capabilities with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Next is Sasori, a puppet master. He turned himself into a living puppet, his only weakness is his heart. Fail to destroy it and he'll transfer himself to another of his puppets, he's also very good at making various kinds of poisons, most of which covers his weapons. His partner is Deidara, who's a pyromaniac and enjoys explosions.

He uses clay to mold his explosives into various shapes. I think even his body is a ticking time-bomb waiting to blow should he be backed into a corner.

Then there is of course Pein. He has the Rinnegan, power over the Six paths, each with it's own ability. Power over gravity, etc. You already know of this.

There's Zetsu, a most unusual mutant, who's split in two. White and Black. Though I get the feeling the Black Half is far more than he claims. Zetsu is of course the spy of Akatsuki.

Finally. Tobi, the one who's earned Naruto-sama's ire and who's Identity still eludes me. I'm still figuring out his power, but it's called Kamui, a Sharingan power. It allows him to teleport himself to a sub-dimension and become intangible. There are only two weakness' I know of. First is he can only hold it for five minutes at a time, second is that he needs to be tangible in order to touch you. I recommend we either poison him, when he's not expecting it, or somehow turn Pein and Tobi against each other, or we use a Dojutsu neutralizer seal."

She finished with a strained voice as her desire to end Tobi was easily heard. Hirato chuckled as he said "We'll make mention of this to Leader-sama. But he gets the final say."

Angel nodded as she turned and said "Furthermore, we've got time to act. Akatsuki is still gathering funds, they'll either target the Ichibi or Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the latter being Leader-sama." With that she vanished.

Tsukitachi chuckled as he said "That woman's a good one. How'd Leader-sama get her on board?" the spectacled Captain shrugged as he responded "I'm unsure myself. But I think it involved that time Leader went to Ame."

"Oh yeah. Most godforsaken place I've ever seen. Made me depressed just being there in that suffocating and humid rain." The redhead spoke as a dark aura of depression surrounded him. His fellow captain clapped his hands and stated "We'll have none of that. We've got a job to do, and a corrupt Kage to fill."

**Back with Naruto.**

Both Naruto and his trophy date Tsukumo were dancing together, a simple waltz as the former spoke "Glad to have you here with me Kumo-chan." The violet-eyed girl blushed but kept her emotionless face in place as she replied "Thank you. Did you invite me here solely for the purpose of showing off?"

"Yes. I did. But not SOLELY; I assure you. My goal was three part: First, having a trophy date will show my former classmates a piece of the REAL Naruto Uzumaki, second was to get a rise out of Sasuke which succeeded, third was to show you my team. You've already met two. But then there's the 'Sensei' Kakashi." He spoke as he spun he quickly turned around and allowed her to see a certain Silver-haired man wearing a face-mask.

"That him?" she asked with a narrowed eye to which he answered "Yes. Kakashi Hatake. The last of the previous Team 7. Rumor has it that his teammate Rin died under mysterious circumstances during the Third Shinobi war, along with Obito who died weeks earlier. He's been obsessed with his dead teammates ever since. He's both lazy and doesn't understand the concept of fairly teaching. Hence why he'll no doubt train Sasuke and only Sasuke."

Her eyes narrowed further as she asked "And you're telling me this why Boss-sama?" he smiled as he replied "Simple, 'Know thy enemy' as the saying goes. Currently, 98% of Konoha is our enemy. And I intend to give this 'peace loving' village a war it'll never forget. Konoha shall feel the same pain, the same fear, the same end as Uzu felt when it burned while Konoha stood idly by and watched."

From within his mind his mother was crying anime tears; she was so proud of her child and would gladly support him in any way she could. In the background a chibi Kyuubi in human form was oddly dressed in a beige Military uniform as she screamed **"Down with Konoha! Down with the Democracy! Down with the Hokages! Down with the Will of Fire!"** she chanted, with Kushina quickly joining in as they marched and chanted.

In Reality Naruto cut off the mental connection to avoid getting a headache from the chanting. As he and Tsukumo danced he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she kissed back fighting back the urge to slip her tongue in his mouth.

When the kiss ended Naruto whispered to her "I'll need help rebuilding my clan." She blushed as she asked "Am I a tool?"

He shook his head as he gently answered "No. You're my subordinate and friend." A small smile appeared on her face as she answered "Then I'm yours."

**In the Star Village.**

Akahoshi was in his office humming a small tune. He knew that 'Circus' was a Law Enforcement agency with a silly tradition of holding a performance when they finished an investigation, a means of ensuring the public they were doing their jobs and to gain some public approval.

These days the organization was silent, rumors persisted they were still active to this day, cutting all ties with governments and becoming independent for reasons unknown. Now he had been contacted by them and they threatened to kill him if he didn't expose himself for murdering the previous Kage of the Star village.

When he refused they threatened to kill him, but he doubted they could do it. They were officer's of the Law, not assassins.

As though his thoughts were sensed a feminine voice rang out "Change of policy." From behind him a blade was rammed through his chest causing him to fall to the floor, before he could make any hand-signs for a Jutsu his hands were pinned down by what appeared to be glowing purple tentacles, with the ends shaped into spears.

As blood spurted out of his hands he saw in a mirror's reflection of his attacker "YOU?!" he yelled out as he saw a Circus ID on her wrist. "Correct. Circus sends their regards." And with that she formed an axe from the energy and chopped at his neck, putting an end to his rein.

In the mirror it was revealed to be a woman with purple hair called Natsuhi who spit on her victim's corpse and stated "Long live our Sacred Uzu." With that she opened the window and used her Circus ID to fly away.

**Back in Konoha.**

The graduation party was ending and Naruto and Tsukumo had finished the last dance, the latter having a good time and mentioning she wouldn't mind being a 'trophy date' again. Despite being called that, she knew in her heart he cared for her. After all, Circus was like the family Naruto never had. From behind a hand grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and spoke "A word Naruto?"

The blue-eyed teen sighed as he said "Fine. What do you want Kakashi?" the masked Jonin feigned and eye-smile as he asked "Oh nothing much. Just wanted to know what you and Anko were talking about earlier."

"Killing you in your sleep." Was the blondes reply making Kakashi sweat, while Tsukumo smiled in amusement. The Jonin laughed it off nervously as he asked again "Very funny, but what was she saying?" the blonde boy shrugged as he answered dismissively "Something about performing oral surgery on you with, a brick, broken glass, a rusty nail, and a stick of butter."

Kakashi felt a few years of his life leave him with that image while a question mark appeared over Tsukumo wondering what those objects could be used for. With that the Jonin nervously walked away while Naruto chuckled and whispered to his date "He wanted to know if Anko was attracted to him."

"Good work scaring him off." She said with a thumbs-up in approval making her boss smile as he replied "Thanks. Now I'm going to finish the evening with a bang."

With a push of his Circus ID, several Usagi and Hitsuji received his signal and began lighting fireworks making it light the sky's with many colorful explosions. As the crowd was awed by the show Asuma spoke to his father "Nice touch with the Fireworks Pops."

The Sandaime sweat-dropped as he replied "I didn't arrange for any fireworks. Did you?" the Jonin shook his head as he spoke "Wasn't me. Then… who did?"

On the roof the Rabbits and Sheep were preparing the big finale. One of the rabbit's asked it's fellow servant's of Circus "Where's the Major, hop?" one of the sheep replied "She's on assignment, baa."

Elsewhere in a hidden basement of the Ichiraku ramen stand, a little girl in a monks outfit was wearing a bloody apron, her wine red eyes shined as she hanged a man called Suiren with piano wire. He was formerly a Taki Shinobi, and one of Agent Beetle's tormentors, upon becoming a rogue nin, Beetle requested he be killed.

To which the Major of Circus agreed and took the job, he was a little fish compared to what she was used to killing. But a kill was a kill. As she commenced Slow Strangulation the Jonin plead for his life as his air was being slowly cut off. Though the Major, Shizukesa never said a word.

Back at the party Naruto hooked his arm around Tsukumo as the final fireworks was launched, when it exploded the symbol of Uzu appeared shining brightly in the sky. The Genin and Chunin were ignorant of the meaning, excluding Ino and Hinata who were also Circus members. The Jonin and Hokage instantly knew the significance of that mark.

The Sandaime felt as though he'd seen a ghost. This wasn't a part of the party! It was a message! And he understood it's meaning. It almost literally said 'Uzu still lives' he sweated nervously as he decided to make a quick exit.

All the while the blonde Jinchuuriki and his date observed the aged Hokage's reaction. The whiskered teen grinned as he said "And so it begins. The New Age is coming fast. And I'll be the one… that breaks the gear."

As the symbol of Uzu faded from the night sky, the Airship of Circus slightly glimmered. With the members on board it stating proudly while saluting the symbol of Uzu made from fireworks "LONG LIVE OUR SACRED UZU!"

**End Chapter three.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My next update is, as shown. Please review and no flames are allowed. Thank you, and God bless you.**


End file.
